


普通读者

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 永远当第一读者也会有点压力
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	普通读者

下班到家，大仓忠义用钥匙打开门，站在玄关换鞋的时候听见卧室的动静，然后脚步声踢踢踏踏很开心地一路把你送到他面前。你是他的女朋友，一位拖延症晚期的不自由职业者，平日卖字为生，写不出来工作稿的时候就写写二次元同人文。正职也是写东西摸鱼也是写东西，大仓非常不能理解地问你，究竟是图什么？

因为内心弹幕太丰富，不写白不写。你觉得这根本不是一个问题，但是看着大仓很认真在疑惑的脸，你决定不跟写五十个字都要酝酿一下午的人一般见识。

大仓是你不同级的中学同学，你比他高一级。那时你就听过“大仓忠义”这个名字，和各种各样数学竞赛的其他金牌银牌获得者一起张贴在学校贴出的喜报上。你只是抱着图书馆新上架的怪趣味异色小说走过宣传栏，把那些名字一并甩在后面。你偶尔会在教师办公室见到他，皮肤很白，青春期男生皮肉跟不上个头的时期特有的瘦削体型，是谓“少年感”，和他又有“忠”又有“义”，一个人是一个江湖的老派名字不太搭。

中学毕业之后很多年你们因为共同的朋友重新见到了对方，一来二去就熟稔起来然后有一天突然谈起了恋爱。当年数学很好的小男生长大以后没有很经常用到数学，但仍然会对日常生活中遇到的奇数偶数有些近似迷信的小小偏执，而小时候顶着班主任的嫌弃在周记里连载小说的小女生，长大以后还在继续编织幻想。你强迫大仓当你的第一读者，反正这些名字对他来说只是一个代号，是男是女是人是鬼都不太重要，但他不太能理解你热衷于描绘两名男性的残酷恋爱这件事，甚至偶尔还会问你一些十分“不对劲”的问题——

“你能幻想出我和身边的男同事谈恋爱吗？”

你皮笑肉不笑地用问题回答问题：“那你想当攻还是受？你觉得你跟谁比较搭？”

“跟你，跟你，嘿嘿嘿。”

虽然已经快成腐男子了但大仓性取向依然笔直，各种意义上你都对这一点很有信心。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，我炖了咖喱，再等一下下。”

“太棒啦！”即便已经快三十岁，大仓最爱吃的依然是咖喱饭。脱下西装外套，他开心地在厨房进进出出地帮你端盘子，一边随口问道：“你刚刚在写什么？工作还是同人文？”

“我在构思一个跟你有相似点的角色，数学小天才。”

“不是我数学天才，只是你数学太烂……”

“我的数学水平不重要！话说回来，怎么表现一个人热爱数学呢？”

他眉头紧锁作深思熟虑状：“嗯——没事爱背圆周率？”然后他毫不意外地，愉快地接收了你的一个白眼。

“你先表演一个看看。”

“所以都说了我不是嘛！”

“要么也让他和你一样喜欢质数？”

“好啊——”

热气腾腾的咖喱和白米饭端上了桌。

“看起来好好吃，我开动啦！”

上次一起旅行的时候，大仓发现酒店的房间号碰巧是质数。他特地还打开了网页版的质数校验器确认，为这个结论开心了一整天。

“质数哎！多酷！多特别！”

你没有跟他说过，你觉得能够由衷地为质数高兴起来，也是很可爱的特质。竞赛金牌或者永远的数学年级最高分，就像当年宣传栏里闪闪发光的名字一样，随着时光的流逝越来越黯淡，最终变成一个无足轻重的砝码，与“名校毕业”“社团活动”之类的砝码放在一起，跟随其主人在一类不得不遵循的评判标准里待价而沽。小王子说大人只关心数字，实际上在喜欢数学的人——譬如大仓的心中，数字也有千姿百态的色彩与性格，“标准”把它们降维成二进制，单薄的“0”和“1”。“标准”不会判断出质数有多特别，也想象不出，面前这个沉默着快速吞噬咖喱的成年人，旅行时满脸灿烂傻笑挥舞着校验页面的瞬间，在你的心中有多特别。

大仓自己害怕写一切需要描写和抒情的东西，却很乐意当你的读者。你偶尔会和他探讨一些技术性问题，比如高个子在翻普通高度的墙的时候需不需要踩点东西，比如从什么方面可以看出一个人热爱数学。在熬过了最初对耽美文学的痛苦不适之后，他开始渐入佳境并时不时发表一些高见：

“作为一个直男，我觉得直男在这种时候不会想这么多。”

“这一段我好像没看懂。”

“为什么又是Bad ending，让他们从此快乐地搞在一起不好吗！”

和你好我好大家好的一团和气相比，迫害自己笔下的角色，让他们不得善终，对你来说显然更加得心应手。你查阅不少资料，熬夜写出一幕古典悲剧式的自杀场面，大仓看完发了大约两分钟的呆，然后缓缓吐出一句“有点厉害”。但当你难得给可怜的角色们分发点美好结局的时候，你的第一读者脸上会浮现出天真烂漫的笑容，然后你会听到他大声宣布：

“HE好，HE最好，我喜欢HE！”

你觉得仿佛回到了十几岁的时候，你们相识的第一个阶段，你又拿了一个什么偏门的作文奖，微微仰着下巴站在讲台上读那篇获奖的文章，只不过唯一的听众是他，颁奖的人也是他。——十几岁时他偶尔也会坐在台下，表情冷淡又漫不经心，一边偷偷写数学作业。大仓会想到，很多年后他会是你的第一读者吗？

而你，竟然还在当绘声绘色讲故事的小孩。

“我吃饱啦，多谢款待！”

“今天你洗碗哦。”

“呜哇我怎么感觉这周洗碗好多次……”

“不许抗议，你刚吃过咖喱饭！”

大仓一边碎碎念一边拖着步子往厨房走，语气委屈巴巴，你听到窗外雨打在屋檐上的声音，忍不住笑了起来。


End file.
